banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Targitzan
Targitzan is the boss of Mayahem Temple in Banjo-Tooie. He is the first boss in the game, and intends to use the duo for his dangeous, royal game of target practice. As such, the duo must fight him using the Breegull Blaster technique after trekking through his Temple . Physical Characteristics Targitzan is a powerful Mayan deity that resembles a totem pole. He is made up of 4 contantly spinning segmants (not counting his head), each covered in targets and dart-spewing faces. The ratio of faces to targets increases the further up his body, making the difficulty of the battle steadily increase each time the duo manage to destroy one of his segmants. Luckily, Targitzan is immobile and is confined to the dead center of the arena. His head is a sandstone monument with an intracite headdress-like structure at the top and has glowing jeweled eyes pearched right about his bucktoothed mouth. Games ''Banjo-Tooie In order to get into his Temple, Banjo and Kazooie must demonstrate their mastery of the Breegull Blaster, which is leared from Jamjars. They must then collect twenty jade statues of him that are scattered throughout the temple grounds to gain entry to his "Really Sacred Chamber", where he lies. Once entering, the duo Banjo and Kazooie spot a Jiggy lying on the ground. Thinking it is just another conviently placed and easy-to-get Jiggy, they unsuspectingly walk up to it and comment how easy their quest will be if all of the Jiggies are this easy to get. Just as tehy are about to about to grab it, though, Targitzan suddenly rises, trapping the Jiggy on top of his head where the duo can no longer reach it cannot reach it, forcing them to battle him to get the Jiggy back. To defeat him, Banjo must make use of the Bregull Blaster ability to strafe around the arena and shoot the targets on his segmants until it breaks apart. Once one of his segmants is broken off, Targitzan will summon Moggies to combat the duo. He also has multiple faces on his sides that are capable of shooting out darts from their mouths, making the battle considerably harder as the battle progresses. Destroying all four of his segmants evokes his "Sacred Self-Destruct", which sends out a flurry of darts in all directions. After surviving his self-destruct, the duo win the Jiggy that he was guarding. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts A golden statue of Targitzan's head appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as one of the exhibits in Banjoland, near the Mumbo's Mountain Stonehenge. It is not visible at first until a nearby button is hit, after which it rises out of the ground and soccer balls. Specifically, this statue resembles the "Sacred Priceless Relic Thingy", a priceless artifact built in the likeness of Targitzan that was lost by Chief Bloatazin. A smaller statue of Targitzan can also be found at the bottom of the museum's built-in lake. It can be disassembled using the wrench or by crashing into it. This statue of Targitzan uses the authentic N64 model instead of a redesigned one. Gallery Targitzan.jpg|The submerged Targitzan statue in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Names in Other Languages de:Targitzan